


確認

by devilann7908



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Death (Darksiders), M/M, Top War (Darksiders)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilann7908/pseuds/devilann7908
Summary: 辛勤工作後的熱水澡總是讓人心曠神怡，更是兄弟聚首一同休息放鬆、關心彼此的絕佳時刻，至少對某些存在來說是如此。
Relationships: Death/War (Darksiders)
Kudos: 2





	確認

**Author's Note:**

> 腦弱的搞笑向小段子(?)

為了平衡這樣的大義在焦灼議會底下做事，四騎士碰上的難題從來就沒有少過。從作惡多端的惡魔、嫉惡如仇的天使，到奇形怪狀的怪物——有些甚至噁心到連生物都不知道能不能算得上。不是每一次，騎士們都能體面地回到議會領地上，衣裝端正地在那三個目光與周遭火焰同樣炯炯的大石面前報告成果。血汙、塵土、焦痕並不少見，有時甚至還會見到不知道什麼東西的腸子被拖拽進來，氣味方面也是自然不可能多悅人。  
此次任務難得用上了三個騎士，任務目標必定是個巨大的威脅——也確實在實力與大小上都不容小覷。所以，當三名男性涅法雷姆回到焦灼議會跟前時，縱使髮膚未損分毫，身上的穢物加起來也是團大糟糕。  
好在，焦灼議會的領土上最不缺的就是地熱，也因此有溫泉，讓騎士們能在一番廝殺後有個地方能洗個乾淨，也大概是唯一能算是為議會做事的福利。

簡單報告後，兄弟三人就一邊閒聊拌嘴，一邊在溫泉區洗了個乾淨。  
Strife耐不住熱，洗完在池子裡泡沒多久就嚷嚷著熱死人，抓了毛巾就跳出浴池去找衣服換了。  
War則待在池裡陪著最年長的兄弟，討論了一些不同勢力間的問題，銀髮漂在熱氣蒸騰的泉水上像是會融入那片霧白。  
Death即使在洗澡也戴著面具，在與兄弟談論時拿了個小水盆，將熱水撈起澆在頭頂和肩頸上，揉了揉舒緩的肌肉後便起身，也準備結束梳洗。  
黑色長髮的兄長走在前，拿起毛巾後將面具掀起來一會兒好把臉擦乾，接著就擦拭起頭髮。最年輕的兄弟在他身後，也在擦著長髮，但是銀藍色的目光一直落在前方。更精確地說，是在打量那剛洗淨的蒼白背肌，視線順著水滴滑落往下，停在曲線誘人的窄腰與臀部上。  
「！」突然來自腰上的觸覺讓蒼白騎士震了一下，金橘色的眼睛往下一看，發現是么弟的雙手放在他腰側。  
「好細，」即使對方已經轉過身來，還一臉疑惑地看著他，赤紅騎士仍沒有拿開手，認真地問：「你的內臟真的有好好放在裡面嗎？」  
Death一時愣住，竟然是愣住。War那雙手放得太過理所當然，好像它們本該就被安置在那裡似的，讓騎士之首思考著是不是該一掌拍在對方腦門上糾正糾正。不過，思路向來與行動一樣迅敏的他，很快就決定採取其他行動。  
「當然有……」年長的涅法雷姆回答，稍稍捱近了一些，色彩單薄的手放上了對方身體，慢條斯理地一邊說一邊移動修長的手指，從胸口來到腹肌後還繼續往下，直到指爪幾乎要碰到銀白的體毛：「你不是親自『確認』過了嗎？」  
「嗯……」么弟持續凝視著那雙骷髏面具後正玩味著什麼的金瞳，不知道是在忖度兄長到底有沒有內臟，還是在思考要不要再驗證一次，大手依舊沒放開，還揉捏、撫摸了起來。

此時，早已擦乾身體、穿好裝備並且不幸目睹這一切的Strife，終於忍不住，大大發難：

「Get a room!」


End file.
